The art of reaching out
by tabula rasa2
Summary: It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and he's staying at the Burrow. But things are far from perfect - why does Ginny suddenly despise him so much? Angst, turmoil, fights, revelations - H/G something with a hint of romance.
1. Default Chapter

The art of reaching out  
by tabula rasa  
  
  
Summary: It's the summer before Harry's 6th year and he's staying at the Burrow.   
But things are far from perfect - why does Ginny suddenly despise him so much? Angst,   
turmoil, fights, violence, revelations - H/G something with a hint of romance. This has   
somewhat of an anti-fluff flavor to it...  
  
Thanks: a big shout out to all the wonderful people that have commented on/reviewed my   
very first story - WOW! What a nice welcome! :D  
  
AN: This is just a little idea I've been juggling around in my twisted mind for some   
time. The story is as of yet unfinished, so you could say that this is a trial run. You   
might not agree with the way I chose to portray some of the characters here, since they   
do act a bit OOC - but please give it a try anyway and let me take you on this ride. :)  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the wonderful creation of JKR. They're not   
mine and never will be. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark   
infringement is intended.   
  
  
  
** Part 1 **  
  
Not friends  
  
  
"Oi, Harry, watch out! Ginny's in the kitchen, she might jump you again - shall we   
shield your body with our own until she's left?"  
  
Stepping through the entrance to the kitchen, Harry stopped himself from sighing.   
The twins were at it again, and as per usual, their most recent comment was the worst   
yet. After a week of this, he was close to exploding, but didn't want Ginny to feel any   
worse than she already did by acknowledging the twin's joke, so he went on with his usual   
routine of ignoring them. Which was hard, since they didn't seem inclined to stop their   
teasing anytime soon.  
  
"Of course, you didn't seem to terribly mind, and if you actually want Ginny to, errr,   
express her innermost feelings that way... don't let our presence stop you!" Fred added   
merrily. "I mean, we understand - rampaging teenage hormones, and all..."  
  
They were impossible.  
  
It had all started with Harry coming to the Burrow - and having a somewhat embarrassing   
encounter with Ginny. He'd arrived a little earlier than expected and stumbled out of the   
fire place (he had used Floo Powder) - and straight into Ginny. They had both fallen to   
the floor in a heap of tangled limbs, Ginny on top, and before they'd had a chance to   
right themselves and get up, the twins had burst into the room and had found them in   
that compromising position. Their teasing from that day forth had been merciless and   
unremitting.  
  
Harry took it in stride and valiantly tried to fight down the blushes - he had caught   
himself more and more frequently looking at Ginny and remembering how she had felt   
pressed up to him for those few glorious moments.  
  
Ginny herself stoically ignored the twins, and merely sent them icy glares of contempt   
- as she did, in fact, with Harry. Apart from a few words she'd exchanged with him, their   
interaction had been on a minimum, almost to the point of being non-existant. Harry found   
that bothered him a bit, but didn't want to push her for an answer and make her feel even   
more uncomfortable.  
  
"You know, George, I really wish we'd had a camera to capture this glorious, wonderfully   
poignant display of young, unadulterated love."  
  
"Yes, it was indeed a sight for sore eyes. To see our little sis finally in the arms of  
her one true love." George pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes.  
  
That was one remark too many. Even Harry's patience had its limits, and he was just about   
to reply sharply to that - when he was stopped by a loud slam.  
  
Ginny had so far been silently sitting at the table, stock still, head bowed, enduring   
Fred and George's teasing and pretending she didn't hear them or care about what they said.   
But after that last comment, she had sprung up, making her chair topple over and fall to the   
floor, and was now standing there, bristling with fury, her face pale with anger, her eyes   
fierce as a dragon's.  
  
"Oh right, because this is *so* funny. Stupid little Ginny and her crush on good, great,   
unattainable Harry Potter, who'll never even give her a second glance, so she has to *jump*   
him to get his attention - now there's a joke, haha. I'm so *fed up* with this!"  
  
The sharpness in her voice made even Harry flinch.  
  
"Yes, I've been very taken with him, and yes, I've been pretty obvious about it in the   
past, but you know what? It doesn't matter. It's completely beside the point! I mean,   
we're not even *friends*, for Merlin's sake! The most I'd call us is schoolmates and good   
acquaintances, and the *only* thing connecting us is that I happen to be his best friend's   
little sister, and that his other best friend happens to be my best friend, too. And that's   
*all*. What gives you the right to act like such stupid, inconsiderate *prats* all the time?   
This joke is really getting old by now, and I'm no longer willing to listen to your juvenile   
comments, so would you please just *drop* it already! Get a life, get a girlfriend, blow up   
the house, move to Mongolia, I don't care, but drop - it - already and grow up!"   
  
And with that, she stormed off into the garden, slamming the door behind her, a sound that   
made all the occupants in the kitchen (including Harry) jump.  
  
A heavy, dumbstruck silence had settled over the room. Nobody dared say anything; Ginny's   
outburst had rendered the twins speechless. Harry would have normally marveled at that fact,   
since it was a rare accomplishment to shut them up, but he felt too bad for Ginny - and her   
words had left him with an inexplicably heavy, nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.   
How could she say they weren't friends? Sure, they never really talked that much, and come   
to think of it, he didn't really know that much about her, but still - they'd been through   
a lot together already.  
  
'You've been through a lot together? When, pray tell, did this supposedly happen?' a tiny   
voice in his head piped up. 'She was always on her own, if I remember correctly. You saving   
her from the Chamber of Secrets and temporarily giving her some of your attention doesn't   
change anything. I didn't quite see you seeking her company after the Chamber - she was   
just as invisible to you after that as she was before." He tried to push this voice away,   
but the bad feeling had gotten worse. He needed to talk to Ginny.   
  
Without another word, he left the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
  
End Part 1  
  
  
Like it? Don't like it? Let me know. :) 


	2. She's impossible

The art of reaching out  
by tabula rasa  
  
  
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a rather... animated talk.  
  
Thanks: to Margo, minny, Latech, Female Fred, LaLa, Bridget and Genesis for reviewing   
- hope you like this one! :)  
  
Oh, and Margo - what makes you actually think people will love this? *eg*  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the wonderful creation of JKR. They're not   
mine and never will be. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark   
infringement is intended.   
  
  
*** Part 2 ***  
  
She's impossible  
  
  
Harry found Ginny soon enough. She was violently cutting into the leaves of a peony   
bush that Mrs. Weasley had told her to prune this morning. She was obviously still   
angry and only noticed him when he cleared his throat, making her whirl around   
quickly and find him standing almost directly behind her.   
  
He wasn't sure how to approach her, so he said the most harmless thing. "Hey, Ginny."  
  
He needn't have worried, though - after the initial shock of seeing him standing there,   
she replied with an equally tentative "Hey, Harry."   
  
She had quickly composed herself, watching him with a carefully schooled expression on   
her face. Only her eyes betrayed that she was still upset. A cold fury was in them, and   
Harry was glad he wasn't the cause for this and wouldn't have to bear the brunt of it.   
Nevertheless, it irked him that she thought it necessary to be so cautious around him;   
to become as distant again as she had been during the past week. How was it his fault   
that her brothers teased her so much? It's not like he could control them.  
  
Regarding him silently for a moment, Ginny continued to speak, with a perfectly   
steady voice that betrayed none of the anger she had displayed only 15 minutes before.   
"Look, I'm sorry for my behaviour - I didn't mean to make such a scene. And I certainly   
didn't mean for you to witness any of this or get involved in it."   
  
He shrugged. "It's ok. They were grating on my nerves, too. I'm the one who should   
apologize for not intervening earlier." He looked at her concernedly. "Are you ok?"   
  
A small, wry smile flitted across her face. "Yeah. It's nothing I haven't been through   
a thousand times before. I actually feel better now." She looked up at him. "Yelling at   
them has that effect on me, I guess." she added dryly.  
  
Harry smiled at that, then turned serious again, regarding her with an inquisitive,   
careful look. "Ginny... Why did you say we're not friends? Is that what you really   
think? That I just tolerate you because of Ron and Hermione?"   
  
Ginny seemed a bit thrown at that question. She frowned and fixed him with an earnest  
look that made him squirm a little. "Would you honestly say we're friends, Harry?"   
  
He must have looked somewhat dumbfounded (for that's certainly how he felt), since she   
went on to elaborate. "Friends talk. They hang out with each other. They take care of   
each other. I don't see either of that happen with us - not at the moment. Do you? For   
instance, what do you know about what I think? How I feel? Who my friends are? What do   
you know about *me*? And for that matter, I'm not sure I really know you all that much.   
I only know what you allow me to see, and that's mostly a tiny glimpse, at best. Does   
that really qualify as friendship?" She shook her head, making her hair swing gently   
around her shoulders. "I don't want to be rude here, Harry, and I certainly don't mean   
to gripe - but... let's not paint a picture that just doesn't comply with the facts."   
  
There was no better word to describe it - Harry gaped at her. He had never heard her   
speak that much at once. (not that he had ever given her reason to talk to him at all,   
he realized grudgingly). She was usually so still and subdued around him, it was a bit   
overwhelming to see that she had so much to say about this specific topic, and in such   
a frank and direct way, at that.   
  
She must have realized that she had rendered him completely mute and that no answer would   
be coming forth, so she continued. "Look, Harry. I know you're a very compassionate and   
chivalrous person, and it's nice of you to try and make me feel better, but you really   
don't have to do this, you know? It's ridiculous to hang around somebody just out of a   
warped sense of duty."   
  
Now, this irritated Harry - a great deal - and was enough to finally pull him out of his   
stupor. "Warped sense of duty? Now wait a minute. Couldn't it just be that I like you?   
That I like your company and want to get to know you? That I *want* to be friends   
with you?"   
  
Ginny seemed genuinely amazed by that. An incredulous laugh escaped her. "Since *when*?"   
  
She immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. Harry could tell she hadn't meant to say   
that out loud, and certainly not in that manner. She shook her head and visibly forced   
herself to calm down. With an exasperated sigh she looked up at him. "Look. Let's just   
forget about this before either one of us says something they might regret. OK?" With   
that she turned away from him.   
  
But Harry wouldn't have it. "No."   
  
She whirled back around, baffled. "What?"  
  
"I said no. We should clear this up once and for all - this has been going on for a week  
now. There's obviously an issue, and we should work through it before it develops into   
something more."   
  
She could only stare at him, a reluctant look on her face. Irritation was coming off her   
in waves. It made her expression turn darker, until her eyes were glittery, steely slits,   
and her chin was jutting out defiantly. "There's nothing to talk about."   
  
Harry felt a curious, untypical urge to throttle her. Nothing to talk about? How could   
she say that? And for that matter, why did he care so much? He knew he should have let   
it go, but he just couldn't.   
  
He crossed his arms. "Oh yes, there is. And ignoring it won't make it go away."  
  
She crossed her arms in the same manner as he, mimicking his posture. "You didn't have   
problems ignoring it so far. In fact, you didn't have problems ignoring *me* so far. I   
don't see why that should suddenly change."   
  
"Ignoring you?" he spluttered.   
  
"Is there an echo somewhere? Yes, ignoring me. Why this sudden interest? As I said, I'm   
sorry about that little scene in the kitchen, but it was never directed at you. It's a   
thing between my brothers and I."   
  
"Well, seeing as I was the subject of this--"   
  
"You were *not* the subject. Their constant and annoying teasing me was the subject."   
  
"They teased you because of *me*, therefore I was the subject."   
  
"Do you have any idea how arrogant and egotistical that sounded just now?"   
  
"Ego-- Ginny, what is going on here? Why are you suddenly so hostile? Did I do   
something? Did I insult you or hurt you? What?"   
  
"*Nothing* is going on! Not everything is about you, you know? I'm just fed up with   
always being the nice little girl that takes everything in stride without complaint.   
It's your bad luck that you happen to be around when I decide to let off some steam."   
She shrugged nonchalantly.   
  
Harry frowned. Something was very, very wrong here. This wasn't simply letting off   
steam - it went much deeper than that. "No, I don't believe that. Something happened,   
and I want to know what."   
  
Her eyes flared, and through clenched teeth, she hissed. "I don't have to justify   
myself to you, Harry James Potter. You have absolutely *no* right to demand any   
explanations from me."  
  
He was about to reply just as heatedly, when they heard someone clear their throat.   
They both whipped around to see Ron standing there, looking perplexed and extremely   
uncomfortable. Harry could tell that he wished he hadn't been there to interrupt their   
quarrel.   
  
"Er... Mum sends me. Dinner'll be ready soon, and you're both to come in." His look   
wandered from Harry to Ginny and back. "Is everything alright?" he ventured cautiously.   
  
Harry and Ginny just glared at each other, with equal fervor in their eyes. Ginny put   
on a very fake smile and answered. "Yup. Everything is just *dandy*." Shooting Harry   
another dark look, she turned to go inside, leaving the two boys behind in tense   
silence.   
  
Harry watched her go, with flaming eyes. He felt extremely unsettled and upset. He'd   
never seen that side of her, never seen her act that way, and not only didn't he like   
it, it actually bothered him a great deal to have her animosity directed at him. It   
was something completely unexpected and it just wasn't... right.   
  
Ron had regarded him the whole while, a scrutinizing look on his face. "Harry, what's   
happened just here?"   
  
Harry was still staring after Ginny when he answered. "Ron, your sister is absolutely   
impossible."   
  
Ron let out a laugh. "Tell me something I don't know!"  
  
Harry now glared at Ron. "Ron, she shouted at me! Whatever did I do wrong to make her   
*hate* me so much?"  
  
Ron frowned. "Hate you? I don't think she hates you - quite the opposite, if you ask me.   
Ginny's just being Ginny - she'll settle down soon, don't worry about it." But he didn't   
sound that convinced, and Harry was sure Ron was aware of that.  
  
When the two boys turned to head back to the Burrow, something occurred to Harry: Ginny   
had referred to herself as 'stupid little Ginny' during her outburst in the kitchen - and   
with a pang Harry realized where he'd heard those words before. Tom Riddle had called her   
that when Harry had faced him in the Chamber of Secrets...  
  
Harry felt a cold, clammy feeling of dread come over him - did Riddle have something to do   
with Ginny's current behaviour? He fervently prayed it wasn't so - the thought alone made   
him sick. But what else could be behind this? He decided to pay some really close attention  
to Ginny during the next few days.  
  
  
End Part Two  
  
  
So - you made it so far? Good. Now tell me what you think... ;) 


End file.
